


The Surprise In Reno

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: You never thought you'd see them again. But because of a surprise turn-up and a visit to Reno, you were reunited.





	The Surprise In Reno

**Author's Note:**

> Season 15 spoilers?? Sort of??

Your phone was ringing off the hook all freaking day. Everyone from the “extended warranty on your car” people from bill collectors were calling. It was driving you absolutely up the wall. You swore you’d throw your phone the next time it went off.

_RING RING RING_

“HELLO?!” You yelled at the phone when you answered.

The voice on the other end was a bit shocked to say the least.

“Er…hello to you too. Long time no see,” the lady on the other end said.

It was Amara. You grew to be besties with her when Chuck introduced her to you. When they left three or four years ago, you didn’t really have anyone to be close with. They were your closest companions and you missed them a lot. Little did you know that Amara was planning a little surprise for you.

“Oh uh, hi Amara. Where the heck have you been?!” You fumed playfully.

“Well I just checked into Reno after a much-needed vacation with the bro. I thought you and I could catch up if you’d like. I’ll take care of the plane ticket if you’re up for it,” she offered.

A break from life…and the stupid phone calls…sounded really nice. You took her up on the offer and a week later, you found yourself landing at the closest airport. Amara met you at the nearest gate and waved a taxi down.

On the ride to the resort that she had reserved, she noticed how tense you were.

“Are you okay?” she asked half-amused.

“Yea, I’m just…it’s life,” you snorted.

She merely nodded her head in agreement and stayed silent the rest of the way, smiling to herself knowing that someone was hiding in the closet of the massage room where they were staying.

Upon arrival, Amara helped you carry your things to the exquisite room that she had picked out. It was one of those where the staff put candy on the pillows and provided room service.

“Let’s leave the unpacking for later. I booked a massage session for you downstairs. I’d highly suggest slipping into something comfortable and loose,” she instructed. She was suspiciously detailed about it, you observed. She noticed your weirded-out expression and defended herself. “What? Unless you want facial cream all over your clothes.”

You shrugged and changed, eventually following her down to the fancy massage room.

She smirked a little. “I’m going to wave the masseuse in. Just lay back and relax.”

The table felt amazing under your stressed back. The material itself was enough to soothe every strained muscle.

Amara pretended to go out to the hall and wave down a non-existent person. The person in the closet took that as a cue to come out and he tip-toed over to where you were lying down half-asleep.

He gently began placing his fingers on your temples lightly, trying to remember the movements you enjoyed the last time the two of you were together. Ah yes, Chuck. He and Amara were planning this surprise for months and were finally able to pull it together.

About five minutes into the massage, the movements began to feel strangely familiar to you. Nobody knew those specific spots except you and Chuck. Suddenly you opened your eyes and squealed in excitement. You bolted up off the bed and attack-hugged him.

“Chuck! I missed you so much. How…when..what…wait…this is why Amara insisted on me coming over here,” you laughed.

Chuck lifted your chin tenderly so that your eyes met his. Those eyes were your weakness and he knew it. It wasn’t necessarily a power play; he simply wanted you to calm down long enough for him to soak you in. He missed you too.

Amara peeked around the doorframe and saw the two of you bonding. Her work here was done. It was just the two of you now.

Chuck wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. It was such a lovely feeling to be in those arms again. He kissed the top of your head and then your forehead.

“I missed you so much,” you whimpered.

“I know,” he smiled and said gently, “I’m here now.”

You never expected this kind of a reunion, but you were glad you came with Amara. Seeing Chuck again made a world of a difference for your life and he was about to pop another surprise. There was a ring in his pocket.


End file.
